


Summer part 1: Engagements at the Beach

by FleasCanBite



Series: Summer Lovin' Happened so fast [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: "YOU DEFINETELY DON"T HAVE CHOLERAAA", Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Mis AU, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Submissive Enjolras, Summer, joly's infamous sex noises, terrified joly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleasCanBite/pseuds/FleasCanBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of my summer lovin' series, this time they go to the beach and are staying there for the night. Jehan and Courfeyrac keep everyone awake with their nighttime activities, Grantaire and Enjorlas get intimate for the first time, Joly is always yelling at people about their health. Marius finally pops the question to Cosette and then telling everyone in the morning. <br/>oh. also there is good conversation about Joly's weird sex noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer part 1: Engagements at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to this, usually I play these characters out differently. meh. i'm trying to do something new and happy to distract me from my ever depressing other fic i'm working on :)

The floral sheets of the poets bed wrapped around himself and his lover. Skin sticky from the hot summer night. Jehan rolled over onto the lover, Courfeyrac. Smile on his lips soon pressed against the others. 

"we are going to be late mon cher" Jehan whispered into Courfeyracs ears as he stretched to get up. Courfeyracs arms wrapped around the small of Jehans waist, keeping him from getting away. 

"Let us be late!" Courfeyrac kept saying to his minty eyed lover. Jehan struggled but dispite his small frame was able to pull the both of them out of the bed. Hand in hand Jehan led Courfeyrac to the bathroom. 

Jehan began to brush his teeth but was interupted by small kisses on the back of his neck given to him by his ruby eyed lover. Jehan let out a giggle.

"Courf'! we have to go!" Jehan said playfully. However, Courfeyrac had no intention of leaving anytime soon. Courfeyrac pulled his little love into the shower in a fit of giggles and and screams. 

Soon both the poet and his lover were undressed and soaked by the cold mist of the shower. Dispite the cold water, there was more steam than air. Courfeyrac made it tradition that each time they shared a shower that he woud get to lather,rinse, and repeat through the poets long strawberry blonde hair. Their shower consisted of kisses on the nose, nibbles on the neck and and the poet reciting love sonnettes to the other. 

Jehan was getting ready to go to the beach, he and Courfeyrac would be late for the 'Les Amis beach party 2013 ' as the facebook event told him. Which had already started at 12pm and it was now...

"COURFEYRAC. ITS ALMOST 2PM!" Jehan yelled at the top of his lungs with a growl that Courfeyrac hardly ever heard come out of the poets usually quiet mouth. Courfeyrac found this Jehan to be a little scary so he was quick to jump into some pants and throw on a shirt and sunglasses. 

Jehan had to drag him the whole way there. Courfeyrac was not a morning person, especially if he didn't get his coffee. So of course, Jehan let him stop for coffee. 

Jehan hated watching Courfeyrac order his coffee, constantly flirting with whomever was serving him. So Jehan would give him a few glares and Courfeyrac would then get put into a guilt trip. Jehan would grab Courfeyrac again by the wrist and continue to the beach.

* * *

The beach was beautiful, heated red sun beating down on the group of kids.

That same heat is the one that drove Jehan to run to the water with Courfeyrac chasing behind. Grantaire soon joined in on the "mess with the poet" game and both him and Courfeyrac managed to corner the poet and they dunked him underwater and then they dived in, all came out laughing. Especially with how Jehan looked, his big sun hat now drooped with his long hair flat over his face dripping. It was comical.

Grantaire caught something else in his eye when he looked back to the sand to see the vision of Apollo, Enjolras, asleep tanning. 

"God, he really does look like a greek god.." Grantaire moaned as he made his way up to the shore. 

"hey sleepy, wake up and have some fun" Grantaire whispered into his sleeping beauties ear. 

Enjolras slowly got up, he had been stressed for so long about finals, but now that it was summer he was just de-stressing. So Enjolras took his little drunk by the hand with a smile and pulled him into the water. Enjolras pushed Grantaire farther and farther into the water and gave his love a sweet and small kiss. 

"d'aw, since when are you the romance instigator?" Grantaire said with a smile kissing him back, meeting Enjolras's smile.   
Grantaire looked at his lover, In the sunlight, he looked perfect. Enjolras's emmaculate body covered with salty water with his light dirty blonde hair soaked falling down his face, his smile added to his golden glow. 

That is why Grantaire never understood why Enjolras had ever shown interest in him. 

Enjolras pulled him closer.

"Its the way the sun hits you're clear blue eyes and is framed by the red around them. You look sexy in the sun." Enjolras said pulling grantaire into a longer kiss.

From the distance Joly spotted them and began to worry. As usual.

"DON'T SWALLOW TOO MUCH SALT WATER OVER THERE GUYS!" Joly yelled as the couple plumetted into the water.

Musichetta put her arm around Joly. 

"Don't worry about them dear, they're just having a little fun." Musichetta said watching the couples frollicking in the waters. She grabbed both Bosseut and Joly by the arms and pulled them into the water, as usual Bosseut slipped on a rock in the water dragging all of them into the water. Joly instantly freaked out.

"IS THIS WATER SAFE? IS THE WATER CLEAN?" Joly yelled out sticking his head out of the water. Everyone just laughed and Bosseut pulled him back under. 

Meanwhile, Gavroche was running around the beach slyly stealing food out of picnic'rs baskets. He went back to the group and everyone cheered with the ammount of bread and feed he had brought back! 

Everyone gathered around to eat the loot that Gavroche had found, after that they'd set up camp.

* * *

Once everyone had their tents set, Cosette and Marius to one tent, Enjolras and Grantaire to another, Jehan and Courfeyrac to the little one, and Joly, Bosseut and  Chetta to the large tent. Gavroche and Eponine shared a little patched up tent made from tarps that they had made that day. 

* * *

In Jehan and Courfeyrac's tent, all you could see were dishevled clothing and the two boys in a heated kiss trying to remove even more clothing. They were a new couple, just started dating in the spring time. However, dispite the short time they'd been together each one new the others weak spots. Knew where to touch, where to bite. 

Jehan soon found himself lowering his kisses down Courfeyracs neck down his chest, and finally undoing his pants and taking his cock into his mouth, Courfeyrac let out a loud moan which everyone in the nearby tents definetely heard by the ammount of screaming they could hear outside.

Jehan just gave Courfeyrac a dirty smile.

Jehan lifted himself back up and on top of Courfeyrac wher ethey were sitting. He wrapped his slender legs around Courfeyrac and began to rotate his hips slowly as he sat on Courfeyrac, who had now become harder than stone.

Jehan  teased Courfeyrac, he made him work for it. Each time Courfeyrac would go to thrust into the little poet jehan would wriggle away and quickly slide his hands down Courfeyracs groin. Leaving him about ready to explode.

Finally, Jehan had given in and the two boys were panting loudly in the hot summer night.

every noise they made. every gasp, every moan. Everyone could hear them that night.

Courfeyrac was pretty sure he could hear Joly yell to him "You better be using protection" which just made every tent laugh.

* * *

In Marius and Cosettes tent, things weren't as heated, but the candles were a bit too much Cosette had thought as she entered the tent.

"Marius? What is this?" She asked happily surprised by the romantic setting of the tent.

"well, I wanted it to be perfect." Marius said blushing, he was shy. 

"Perfect for what? Its not like we haven't slept in the same bed before silly!" Cosette giggled.

"Oh god.. i'm doing everything all wrong. Um Cosette you sit here!" Marius said as he searched for a chair and then pointed to it. Cosette just kept on laughing.

Until, Marius got down on one knee, he was still blushing, he pulled a small box out of his shorts and Cosettes face instantly lit up. 

"um.. uh. Cosette Fauchelevant, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Marius asked, voice stuttering too many times to cound. 

"YES!" Cosette screamed as she jumped to kiss and hug her Marius. "Yes Forever! Of Course yes!" She kept saying to him. Marius's smile could have stretched from paris all the way to new york.

"Can we tell everyone now!?" Cosette said like a little kid.

Marius could hear the variations of sexual noises, arguements, silence and snores from the other tents. 

"I think it would be best if we wait until tomorrow" Marius said taking Cosette in his arms and kissing her deeply. 

* * *

 

Things were getting awkward in Enjolras and Grantaire's tent. They were new to dating, even newer than Jehan and Courfeyrac. They had only started dating in the last past month when Grantaire had finally convinced Enjolras that he was a decent human being by volunteering with him down at the soup kitchen. Now, here they were. They'd never spent the night together, they hadn't really done much sexually, they'd kiss. However, Grantaire was intimidated by the Beauty that was Enjolras. 

Grantaire started to get his pajama's on, for the first time in his life he forgot that Enjorlas was there. Beginning to strip down, Enjolras interupted him.

"This is awkward..." Enjorlas admitted. Grantaire was relieved.

"I know! it shouldn't be awkward." Grantaire answered back to Enjorlas. 

"Come here..." Enjolras said shyly. Which was unusual to see the man of stone crumble because of a small tent.

Grantaire sat next to Enjolras, Enjolras moved over so he was facing Grantaire. 

"I was thinking that we could. . . y'know...tonight." Enjolras said blushing and then burrowing his face into his knees. 

Grantaire just sat and blushed. He was intimidated by the thought of becoming intimate with Enjorlas, Enjorlas was perfect in every single thing Grantaire had witnessed so far, He was probably perfect in bed, probably expects perfection from Grantaire.  

Grantaires chest filled with anxiety.

"well.. . If you wanted to... with me.. I would really like that i think..." Grantaire said quivvering with anxiety. Enjolras scooted himself a little closer to Grantaire and placed his head on Grantaires chest.

"Grantaire.. there is something you've got to know though..." Enjolras mumurred shyly. 

Grantaire put his arms around his blonde haired apollo.

"What is it babe?" Grantaire said calmly.

Enjolras froze up and got out of Grantaire's arms quickly.

"I'm a virgin." Enjolras said quickly and then once more shoving his face into his knees. 

Grantaire could instantly feel his blood from his brain leaving to a different place.  

Enjolras peeked from his knee fortress to get a look at Grantaire. 

"Is that okay? I want to be good for you..I know you've had experience.." Enjorlas said even shyer. 

Grantaire had never seen this side of Enjolras, the usual stone cold man of marble who only talked of righting the world now as shy as a school girl, and talking about sex. Sex with Grantaire. 

Instead of awkwardly continuing this conversation Grantaire leaned in to kiss his revolutionary. It was short and sweet. 

"I just want you to know Enj, the first time does hurt." Grantaire said putting his hand on Enjolras's face.

Enjolras nodded. 

"I want to do this with you. Grantaire? I don't care if it hurts." Enjolras said and then he pulled Grantaire into a long kiss, Grantaire pryed the blondes lips open and got his tongue into his mouth.

Grantaire pushed himself close to Enjolras so that the blonde could feel him hard against his his thigh. The blonde shivvered a little in excitement as he felt his own pants becoming too tight. Grantaire fixed that. 

Grantaire slowly started to unbutton the top button on Enjolras's pants as he grazed his hand across Enjolras's package slowly which made Enjolras jolt his hips. 

Enjolras was frozen and shy, he had no idea what to do for once in his life. This wasn't a ralley, this wasn't school, this wasn't a debate. This was sex. Something Enjolras never paid much attention to until he started thinking about it with Grantaire.

Soon Grantaire had managed to get both of them undressed without leaving Enjolras's lips. He laid the slender blonde down and started to kiss his neck. Enjolras just laid there not knowing what to do so he put his hands in Grantaires curly charcoal filled hair. 

Grantaire finally managed to separate Enjolras's reluctant and scared legs. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Grantaire said holding Enjolras by the hips. 

"Definetely. Shut up and fuck me already." Enjolras gasped for air.

Enjolras passed Grantaire the lube that he had packed, and now Grantaire really did know Enjolras was planning this.

Once Grantaire finally made the first thrust into the writhing Enjolras each one of them let out a loud and painfilled moan. 

"Are you okay? did it hurt?" Grantaire asked with concern on his breath.

"Yes. Go harder now." Enjolras said arching his back and letting his neck fall back with a moan.

As Grantaire went harder, Enjolras held him tighter. Letting out little gasps that made Grantaire smile into a kiss with the blonde. They   ~~might have even been~~  were louder than the tent next to them of Jehan and Courfeyrac. 

* * *

"GOD I'M NOT GOING TO GET AN STI JUST FROM BEING WITHIN METERS OF THE YOU GUYS! AM I?" Joly yelled out of the tent. Chetta pulled him back in.

"You should be having fun with us!" Chetta said taking the med studies books out of Jolys hand and signalling him to come join Bosseut and her. 

Joly gave his usual worry filled shifty eyes analyzing the place. Then he decided to join in and he jumped into the pile that had become the three of them.   
It didn't take long for Bosseut to strip Joly down. He got ontop of the med student   and then thrusted into him.

"Holy shit!" Joly yelled, it was almost comical, but it was a yell of pleasure. 

Chetta laughed as she joined in, stradelling Joly's chest and kissing him with veracious tongue. 

Joly yelped when Chetta grabbed his cock from behind. In fact, Joly had been known to make the most awkward sex noises of them all. Yelps, howls, a random word blurted out in pleasure, an out of place compliment such as "you definetely don't have cholera" Chetta had recorded the noises once and created a game with them where she mixed Joly's usual day to day noises. Joly gets very embarassed when she pulls this game out at parties. "Guess Joly's Sex Noises" . Of course that only comes out after a lot of booze. 

Their night continued on.

* * *

In the morning everyone gathered around the little fire that Enjorlas had made, though everyone mocked him for how he was walking ... a little limp. 

Marius and Cosette were beaming and everyone wondered why, honestly nobody heard any strange sexual noises coming from their tent.

Finally the bubble burst.

"Everyone sit down!" Cosette ordered while clutching to Marius's arm. "we have some very important news to tell you!" everyone gathered in, groggy eyed and sleepy faced.

once everyone was sitting down Marius and Cosette stood up  and blushed looking at eachother eye to eye.

"MARIUS ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!" Cosette Screamed.

"AND SHE SAID YES!" Marius screamed shortly after.

Courfeyrac cheered along with the rest of the amis. Eponine just walked off, to be on her own. Gavroche followed her. 

* * *

Gavroche found 'Ponine hiding behind some bushes and trees. She was crying and it broke Gavroche's heart to see her like this. He walked up to his big sister and wiped her tear filled face.

"You don't need that good'fer nuffin rich boy, You're Eponine! You're smarter than most of the amis and nobody seems to give you credit for it either." Gavroche said wiping her hair out of her face. 

"Not to mention you're beautiful, anyone in the world would be so luckey to have you love them sis'" Gavroche said with a smile. 

"But there has been no one like him, anywhere. he could say anything and i'd be his." Eponine started to cry again. Gavroche pulled out his incredibly dirty hankerchief and handed it to his sister who thanked him for it. 

"Eponine, this summer, I promise. I'll find you a man who will love you the way you seem to love rich boy." Gavroche said trying to be uplifting.

"Cross your heart?" Eponine said witha little smile wiping her eyes.

" 'n 'ope to die, Stick a steak knife in my eye!" Gavroche yelled hapilly. 

He grabbed his sisters hand and pulled her back to the morning after party that consisted of an incredibly sore Enjolras, a passed out Grantaire, Joly freaking out about leaving the eggs in the sun with Chetta and Bosseut calming him down, and then the happy couple of Marius and Cosette. 

* * *

**Things were going to get better from this summer on.**

**Eponine will find love, but where?**

**Can the two opposites of Grantaire and Enjolras last in love?**

**Will Cosette and Marius really tie the knot?**

**Courfeyrac finally stay monogamous?**

**Joly finally quit being embarassed his famous 'sex noises'?**

**Only time will tell.**

_**Hope you stay around for summer, it will be a wild one.** _


End file.
